En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale
by kytsu
Summary: el primer dia d clases nunca es sencillo y menos cuando desde el 1 instante descubres los sintomas del AMOR la apuesta k comenzo como un juego termino x encontrarlos a todos con quienes mas anhelaban y nunca se esperaban // resumen corto aun falta XD


Hola jeje este fue mi segundo fic original publicado primeramente en amor yaoi nn y ahora aquí es de shaman King y parejas ¿ no dire ¡ jaja espero les guste

Es mi primer fic de shaman King y bueno a leer

Camino por los pasillos de esta nueva escuela hasta mi destino, por el camino, me aseguro de memorizar todo a mí alrededor, detengo mis pasos al estar frente a una enorme puerta con un letrero que anuncia "Dirección", tocó con cautela y del otro lado se escucha en leve "Adelante" giro la perilla después de suspirar, abro la puerta e ingreso con los ojos cerrados, no han pasado ni dos segundos dentro cuando siento un peso extra encima mío y yo me encuentro en el suelo.

- ¡Hermano! - grita en mi oído una tan conocida voz, su mejilla se restriega con frenesí sobre la mía, me la va a poner roja, siempre me he preguntado si Pilika no puede darme un saludo normal, no sé, un apretón de manos o un abrazo que no me deje tirado en el suelo, pero creo que es mucho pedir.

- Pilika quítate de encima... pesas - le grito al mismo tiempo que intento sacarla de encima mío.

- ¡No!... hermano tengo más de un año sin verte y te he extrañado mucho - grita al tiempo de que me abraza con más fuerza.

- Es muy tierna su escena y todo, pero las clases están por comenzar, además... señorita Pilika, necesito hablar algunas cosas con el joven Usui - habla el hombre detrás del escritorio mirándonos, la verdad no se como nos mira ya que...

- ¿Quién es él?... ¿y por qué trae una máscara de cacatúa? - no puedo evitar preguntar, mientras le apunto con el dedo acusador.

- Hermano... él es el director del instituto... Mikihisa-sama - me responde Pilika señalando al sujeto.

Por el físico que tiene creo que tiene unos treinta años o alrededor, su cabello es largo y esta en una coleta, no puedo decir que es más joven o más viejo, esa mascara de cacatúa no me deja verle el rostro, que fastidio, como puedo confiar en alguien que no muestra su cara.

- ¿Ah?... mucho gusto... Mikihisa-sama - saludo desde el suelo, Pilika aun no se quita de encima, el director se acerca hasta donde estamos.

- El gusto es mío joven Usui - dice después de quitarme a Pilika de encima y ofrecerme su mano para ayudarme a levantar, pobre Pilika le aconseje que comiera más, esta muy delgada, salió volando hacia algún lugar de la oficina, cuando amablemente este hombre la quito.´

- Gracias - al parecer es buena gente aunque no muestre su cara, no es como otros directores, rabos verdes o amargados como en las otras escuelas.

- No es nada - parece que recordó algo, gira el rostro por la habitación, buscando algo, cuando lo encuentra se acerca a ofrecer su mano, al parecer es Pilika.

- Perdón - murmura con pena por no haber medido fuerzas o no recordar que era ligera, increíble a donde vine a parar.

- No se preocupe por mí, estoy bien - murmura medio aturdida mi hermanita, hay Pilika a ver si me haces caso la próxima vez, se sienta cerca para poder recuperarse del golpe, es cuando me doy cuenta de que el tipo esta nuevamente frente de mi, ¿cómo llego tan rápido si estaba del otro lado?... este tipo ya me dio miedo.

- Esta bien joven Usui, creo que no es necesario darle una calurosa bienvenida porque su hermana ya se la dio - asiento nervioso con la cabeza, ¿yo para que quiero otra bienvenida como esa?

- Bien, dejando de lado la bienvenida ahorraremos valioso tiempo y me iré directo al grano, explicándole el lema de la escuela, como se fundo, sus normas y demás... - asiento nuevamente con la cabeza, esperando que esto sea rápido, le presto atención - De acuerdo, este instituto se fundó hace los años...

_...Una hora más tarde..._

- Esto sólo es una pequeña introducción de lo que imparte este honorable instituto, espero que le haya quedado en claro las normas y reglas en que nos regimos, joven Usui - me dice amenamente, puedo imaginar o por lo menos lo intento, una sonrisa en el rostro tras esa mascara, ¿me pregunto porque la llevara?

- Hai - ¡nani! eso fue solo una pequeña introducción, antes había dicho que sólo me diría lo básico, esto es el colmo, ni siquiera rezar el rosario al derecho y al revés quince veces dura tanto como su pequeña introducción, este hombre tiene algo en la cabeza, tal vez la máscara de pájaro evita que le oxigene el cerebro como debe.

- Bueno, ya que todo esta aclarado... puede ir a su mmm - observa el reloj para bajar los hombros algo ¿decepcionado?... si él fue el que se tardo tanto explicando.

- Su segunda hora de clase - dice finalmente con pena o algo parecido, este señor es muy extraño pero parece buena gente después de todo, menos mal que Pilika se guardo silencio sino en lugar de una hora se nos viene todo el día encima, hablando de Pilika, no es normal que guarde silencio por tanto tiempo.

- Se durmió - decimos al unísono el director raro y yo al ver a mi hermanita roncando como ella sola sabe, como tronco.

- Hey, Pilika despierta - la muevo levemente, pero ella con un manotazo y un sonoro ronquido me hace saber que no despertara.

- Vaya, quien diría que tendría el sueño más pesado que yo - ironizo.

Mikihisa la toma en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla.

- ¿Qué va a hacer con ella? - pregunto, no es que desconfíe del director, pero, bueno a decir verdad si desconfío, sinceramente quien puede confiar en alguien que no muestra su cara, ¿tan feo estará?

- Tranquilo, sólo la llevaré a su habitación - me asegura - Se durmió hasta tarde preparando las cosas para tu llegada - agrega.

- Pobre Pili, por eso le dije que con un chocolate bastaba, pero a ella le gusta exagerar, cuando termine mis clases iré a verla - salgo de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta me doy cuenta de algo sumamente importante, así que con algo de pena regreso nuevamente - Etto... ¿A dónde debo ir primero? - pregunto, avergonzado, este tipo se esta riendo de mi o solo es mi impresión.

- Ven sígueme - me pide saliendo de la habitación, después de caminar unos minutos por los pasillos se detiene en una de las aulas y abre la puerta.

- Esta es la segunda clase - asegura, con dificultad por cargar a Pilika en brazos, mete la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y me entrega un papel - Este es tu horario, si tienes alguna pregunta ya sabes donde esta mi oficina o más fácil, 

pídele a algún compañero de clase que te ayude - y sin más se va, espero que no le haga nada a Pilika o ya se las verá conmigo.

- Bien Horokeu... no te pongas nervioso - suspiro para quitar los nervios, quien dice que los quita, sigo igual de nervioso.

- Ohayo - se abrió la puerta y me encuentro con la cara de un rubio que me observa serio para después sonreír de una manera extraña.

- ¿Tu debes ser el nuevo estudiante? - pregunta saliendo del salón para irse a mis espaldas y meterme a base de pequeños empujones, lo único que alcance a hacer, fue asentir con la cabeza, pero yo no le dije que me metiera, me detiene en medio del salón para aclarar su garganta.

- Clase... este es el nuevo estudiante... ¿cómo te llamas? - y este se hace llamar el maestro, estoy tan nervioso, todos los alumnos me están observando esperando algo, eso no me quita los nervios, bajo la cabeza para susurrar.

- Horokeu Usui - que vergüenza y esa es la voz que me salió, parece el chillido de un ratón, el maestro me mira perplejo y pregunta en silencio, demonios eso me ha hecho enojar.

- Soy Horokeu Usui¡ - alzo la voz en un grito, eso es todo, la voz de un hombre, ósea yo, observó a todos y todos están impresionados, claro como no estarlo, estando Usui aquí.

- Pues bienvenido seas... soy el profesor de Física y Biología, puedes llamarme Fausto VIII - me dice con una sonrisa a la cual correspondo, ese nombre me da algo de escalofríos, me hace recordar una vieja historia alemana.

- Chicos, atención... les dejaré el resto de la clase para que conozcan a su nuevo compañero, mientras tanto voy a la enfermería a ver si no hay nadie a quien tratar - sin dar explicación alguna se va, vaya escuela tan rara a la que pare, un momento, nos dejo solos, estoy nervioso, observo a mis compañeros y me topo con algo peculiar.

Hay una chica medio extraña, sus cabellos son rosas y esta sonrojada ¿tendrá fiebre?, parece que quiere ir al baño porque se mueve como sanguijuela fuera del agua y no se atreve a mirarme a los ojos.

- Etto... Horokeu-kun - susurra con pena, ah, no sabía que hubiera chicas tan cohibidas en esta escuela, menos con la pinta que tienen tanto maestros como alumnos, hasta el director es extraño.

- Llámame Horo-Horo o si prefieres sólo Horo es más corto - le digo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero se sonroja más y baja la mirada.

- Horo-Horo que nombre mas extraño... ja, ja, ja... si alguien confunde la "R" por la "T" sería Hoto-Hoto ja, ja, ja, ja - detesto cuando se burlan de mi nombre, ¿Quién a sido el infeliz que se a atrevido mofarse de mi?... cuando menos me doy cuenta un chico extraño esta colgado a mi con su brazo rodeando mi cuello mientras sonríe, menuda pinta tiene.

- Oe, oe... es Horo-Horo no Hoto-Hoto no le cambies el nombre a la gente - replico molesto, parece tonto se ha vuelto a reír, ¿tendré monos en la cara o que?

- Tranquilo no te sulfures amigo Hoto-hoto - repite de nuevo, por dios esta persona me esta desesperando, tiene cara de tonto, ni siquiera puede con ella y ese hablar tan cansado.

- Soy Yoh, Yoh Asakura, seamos grandes amigos Hoto-Hoto - dice separándose de mí, extiende su mano y sonríe nuevamente con esa expresión de tonto, 

acaso es tan tonto que no se da cuenta de que no me gusta que se burlen de mi nombre, aún así, por cortesía estrecho su mano, esos fueron los modales que mi santa mamita me enseño.

- Yoh deberías dejar de molestar al nuevo - se escucha una vocecita, busco la voz, pero no hay nadie, rayos ya me volví loco, me estoy comenzando a desesperar, ¿quién rayos hablo?

- Aquí abajo - se escucha la misma vocecita un tanto afligida o desanimada, al observar el suelo, me encuentro con un... ¿un enano?

- ¿Y tu eres? - pregunto agachándome hasta quedar a su altura, vaya que esta enano, pobrecito debe dolerle el cuello de tanto mirar hacía arriba.

- Manta, Manta Oyamada - se presenta, coloco una mano sobre su cabeza lo que parece hacerle enojar, creo que es un niño de pre-escolar perdido, observo a Yoh.

- Pensé que esta era una secundaria, ¿que hace aquí un niño de pre-escolar? - son mis nervios o escucho un rechinar de dientes, pero Yoh se agacha para quedar a nuestra altura.

- Que gracioso eres Hoto-Hoto - vuelve a reírse como tonto.

- Que es Horo-Horo... ¿Por qué gracioso?... ¿he dicho algún chiste? - sólo quiero estar seguro, porque si dije alguno no me di cuenta, Yoh niega con la cabeza, entonces... ¿Por qué gracioso?

- Es que je, je, je Manta no es un niño de pre-escolar, es nuestro compañero - eso es una mentira, ¿alguien tan bajito va en nuestra clase?... parpadeo varias veces.

- ¿Bromeas verdad? - quito mi mano de su cabeza para mirarlo, aun no me la creo.

- Yoh no miente, soy estudiante de este salón, en pocas palabras tu compañero y no un niño de pre-escolar - me dice algo molesto, río nervioso, es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan bajito.

- Je, je Gomen Manta pero por tu tamaño yo... - pero no me dejo terminar de disculparme, simplemente suspiro antes de decir.

- Sé que soy bajito, pero no deberías subestimarme así - eso sonó a amenaza o fue mi imaginación.

- Tranquilo peque - le dice Yoh con una sonrisa, parece ser que siempre pasa esto, el pequeñín le hace caso a ese y eso que le dijo pequeño y conmigo se enoja.

Pasan unos segundos y suena la campana.

- ¡Receso! - grita Yoh feliz.

- No grites Yoh ya lo sabemos - suspira Manta, creo que esto es una rutina diaria para ellos.

- Hey, ¿Hoto-hoto nos quieres acompañar? - pregunta Yoh, ya me echaron a perder el día y yo tan entusiasmado que estaba.

- ¿A dónde? - pregunto.

- Pues te mostraremos el plantel y te presentaremos a unas personas que quiero que conozcas - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ya que - lo se, eso sonó conformista pero ya nada puede empeorar o si.

Yoh carga a Manta en brazos y me toma de la mano para comenzar a dar largas zancadas y mostrarme rápidamente como llegar al baño, donde esta la cafetería, como llegar al laboratorio y todas esas cosas.

- Oye, me vas a arrancar el brazo - me quejó, pero es que va muy rápido.

- Yoh ve más despacio - pide el enanito ya me cayó bien.

- Gomen es que quiero llegar pronto - menciono deteniéndose de golpe, al parecer estos son los jardines, a lo lejos, bueno ni tan lejos, se ve un naranjo y allí hay algunas personas.

- Mira Manta, ya llegaron - comenta contento Yoh.

- Si, ya los vi Yoh - susurra desganado Manta y suspira.

Yoh nos lleva hasta donde el naranjo, allí hay dos personas, una recargada en el árbol y otra simplemente parada cerca, ambos se ven muy tranquilos, al ver que nos acercamos uno de ellos alza la voz.

- Llegas tarde Yoh - dice con reproche uno.

- Gomen es que... llegó un nuevo estudiante y le estábamos mostrando el plantel - me señala.

- Ah, eso quiere decir que es tan tonto como para perderse - dice uno bajito con el pelo en punta, parece que tiene una antena en la cabeza, esperen un momento, me acaba de decir tonto, esta si no se la paso, me las va a pagar ese cabeza picuda.

- ¿A quien llamas tonto? - pregunto enojado al acercarme, me mira como si no fuera nadie y completamente relajado contesta.

- A ti cabeza de púas azules - ahora se mete con mi súper mega estilo en el cabello, ahora me las va a pagar, lo agarro del cuello de la camisa.

- ¿A quien le dices cabeza de púas?... Antenita - apunto al pico que sobresale de su cabello.

- ¿Acaso quieres pelea nuevo? - se acerca más a mi y me mira a mis ojos, ese color dorado que tienen te atrapa, no puedo apartar mi mirada de la suya, es penetrante e hipnotizante, nos acercamos un poco más.

- Ya dejen de pelear - Yoh nos separa de ese mágico contacto visual... un momento... ¿he dicho mágico?... Horo-Horo algo malo te esta pasando.

- El comenzó - dijo el picudo y se da la media vuelta mientras que el de pelo largo que hasta ahora estaba recargado en el árbol le da un golpe en la cabeza por detenernos.

- Oe, eso duele, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - pregunta Yoh en el suelo mientras se soba el golpe que le dio, es mi imaginación o estos dos tienen algo que no se que sea pero es extraño.

- Por interrumpir una batalla interesante - menciona el pelilargo.

- A todo esto... ¿Quién eres tú? - vaya pregunta es esa.

- Él es Horokeu Usui... - contesta el enano.

- Manta, sabemos que sabes mucho, pero deja que el conteste - replica el pelilargo.

- Gomen - hay el chiquito se siente apenado, hay que tierno me dan ganas de abrazarlo, Horo-Horo contrólate.

- Mmm... tiene cara de tonto - dice al verme de cerca, ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo es un idiota?

- Oe, oe... sin ofender que no te he dicho tus verdades - le miro con reproche, hace la misma mueca de Yoh, que raro.

- Ja, ja perdón... mi nombre es... - pero no puedo escuchar ni una sola letra ya que un grito muy pero muy familiar le interrumpe, al darme vuelta me doy cuenta de que son cuatro chicas que vienen hacia nosotros y una de ellas es mi adorable hermanita.

- Pilita ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto desconcertado cuando llega hasta donde estamos.

- Ha, hermano, no pensaba encontrarte aquí... ellos son mis amigos y aquí es donde nos reunimos - me contesta con una sonrisa.

- Oh, no sabía que Hoto-Hoto fuera tu hermano Pili - con que familiaridades le habla Yoh a todos que le sucede.

- Bien ya estamos todos... vamos a presentarlos - que animado se ve Yoh, me esta tomando nuevamente por el hombro, vaya costumbrita tiene.

- Empezando por aquí... te presento a...

_CONTINUARA..._

Espero les aiga gustado nn

Actualizare pronto nos leemos

Adiós

Review plis ¡

Chibiky


End file.
